Rival Pirates
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: This is a sequel to "Test of Relationships". I wrote this because Anime Fan requested it in a review of my previous fic. Sorry if this isn't very good, but I wanted to get this over with so I can work on another fic I'm going to write. Please review!


Rival Pirates  
by Martial Arts Master  
Mega Man and all related characters coyprighted by Capcom. I made up Ivanna and Pierre, though. This fic is the sequel to my "Test Of Relationships" fic. Finally, this fic takes place after the FIRST Mega Man Legends game, not the second. (I've never played the second.) Now, let's get on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Mega Man Volnutt was relaxing inside his room inside the Flutter, excersizing. Roll was inside HER room, reading a book for mechanics. Barrel Casket was inside HIS room, taking a nap. In Mega Man's room, Mega Man had finished with his excersizes. Data, who had been watching, spoke up.  
"Do you think these excersizes you're doing are getting you in shape, Mega Man?" Data asked.  
Mega Man nodded.  
"Yeah, they're getting me in shape," he answered.  
"Why do you wanna keep in shape anyway?" Data asked.  
"I wanna keep in shape so that, if the pirates attack again, I'll have no problem defeating them," Mega Man replied.  
"Oh," Data said simply.  
"By the way, have you decided to tell me my history yet?" Mega Man asked.  
"Not yet," Data said. "Soon, though. Soon..."  
  
The Bonnes were in a newly built dirigible which was exactly identical to the Geschellcraft, except it was simply called a dirigible instead of a Geschellcraft. The Bonne were sitting in a room planning strategies.  
"This is it!" Teasel exclaimed. "The ultimate heist! All we have to do is break into the Mayor's office and hold the Mayor hostage! Then the blue boy'll come running, and then we'll nab him!"  
The othe Bonnes cheered, except for Bomb (who couldn't speak as intelligently as he actually was), who just made a baby sound.  
"But this won't be easy," Teasel continued. "We'll have to open fire on the place to get to the mayor, and that may attract police, which we may have to deal with."  
"Well that won't be a problem for the dirigible!" Tron exclaimed.  
"As usual, you're right!" Teasel said. "Turn on the TV, will you? I wanna know whether the Mayor is still in the office, or whether she's gone on a trip."  
Tron turned on the TV to the news channel.  
"Here we are, live on Kattelox TV!" the newscaster said. "This just in: the Mayor has been kidnapped! Someone allegedly snuck in last night and abducted her out from everyone's nose! Aside from a recently discovered ransom note, there are no further details."  
Astonished, Tron turned the TV off. Everyone else was astonished as well.  
"Good god, someone's gotten to her before us!" Teasel exclaimed. "Someone's been one step ahead of us!"  
"That's impossible!" Tron said. "We're the best pirates around!"  
"What bugs me about it is that the kidnapper's motive was mere ransom!" Teasel said. "We may be pirates, but we don't stoop THAT low!"  
"But then who could it be?" Tron asked.  
"There's only one, no, TWO other pirates besides us," Teasel answered. "I once heard of these two pirates named Ivanna and Pierre. Ivanna was dressed in gold armor, and she had a Russian accent. Pierre was dressed in silver armor, and he had a French accent. I didn't know they were still alive, though."  
"We've got to find them!" Tron said, with an agreeing sound from Bomb.  
"We'll have to fly towards the city," Teasel said. "That's where the kidnappers were last. Maybe we'll find some clues."  
"All right, let's go!" Tron said. Then she turned to a couple of Servebots and said, "Servebots, tell the Servebots piloting the ship to head towards the city!"  
"Aye aye, Miss Tron!" the Servebots said, and went to the front of the dirigible to give the other Servebots Miss Tron's order.  
  
The Bonnes hadn't even gotten to the city yet when they came across a strange airship. The airship was shaped like the kind of ship that sailed on the sea, but it was still able to fly.  
"You fools!" came a female, Russian-accented voice from a loudspeaker mounted on the airship. "We were expecting you! That kidnap with a ransom was a ruse. The ransom's already been paid, and we've returned the Mayor to her proper place."  
"What was the point in luring us here?" Teasel asked over a loudspeaker mounted on their dirigible.  
"That was Pierre's idea," came the voice. "He's obsessed with...oh, but I shan't tell you now, it would spoil the surprise."  
"Ivanna, I knew it was you!" Tron said, pushing Teasel out of the way and speaking over the loudspeaker.  
"Of course, darling," Ivanna said.  
"It's amateurs like you two who make us pirates look like amateurs!" Tron shouted.  
"If you want to settle this, come out and stand on the top of your dirigible. I shall do the same," came a male voice with a French accent. This had to be Pierre.  
"Hmph! Fine, but you better be prepared to pay for this!" Tron said. Before the other Bonnes could stop her, she rushed out of the room, opened a window, climbed out, and climbed on top of the dirigible.  
"Now you better come out too, Pierre!" Tron said.  
"Gladly, dear," came the French voice. Someone stepped out on top of the airship. The person was a man, dressed in silver armor. Just as Teasel had described him. Again, this was obviously Pierre.  
"So glad you could cooperate, dear," Pierre said. He pressed a button on the armor covering his feet, and two jets sprung out. He pressed another button, and the jets activated. Pierre flew over to the top of the dirigible where Tron was.  
"How about I invite you to a hospitable stay on board my ship, my dear?" Pierre asked.  
"Stop calling me 'dear!'" Tron said, frustrated.  
"Ooh, you're a feisty one!" Pierre said, licking his lips in a lewd fashion. "That will make my breakdown of you so much easier."  
"Breakdown? What are you talking about?" Tron asked, confused.  
In answer, Pierre leaped over to Tron and struck her fiercely in the temple. Tron was knocked unconscious.  
Bomb, who had come out to investigate the situation, saw this. As soon as Pierre grabbed her, Bomb leapt at him. But Pierre activated his jets and, with Tron in two, jettisoned back to the airship. Bomb couldn't follow, as not even one with his muscles could jump that far.  
Pierre climbed back into the airship.  
"Hey! Bring her back!" Teasel said over the loudspeaker.  
In answer, the airship suddenly fired a missle. The Bonnes were so surprised that they only moved the dirigible a fraction out of the way. The missile grazed the side of the ship, and exploded...  
  
Meanwhile, Roll was outside the Flutter, looking for Mega Man. Mega Man wasn't anywhere inside the Flutter, and he didn't seem to be outside it either. In short, he had seemingly vanished into thin air.  
"Grrr!" Roll said in frustration, and went back inside the Flutter. Inside, Barrel gestured frantically to Roll.  
"Roll, look at this!" he said.  
"What is it, Gramps?" Roll asked.  
Barrel showed her a tape, and put it in a tape player. The tape showed someone breaking inside the Flutter while they were all asleep the night before. The person was a woman wearing gold armor. The person snatched up Mega Man, and then left the Flutter without a word. Apparently the tape had been filmed and left to them to mock them.  
Now Roll got angry.  
"I don't believe this!" she shouted. "Why would anyone except the Bonnes kidnap Mega Man?"  
"I think I recognize that woman on the tape," Barrel said. "She's one of two pirates. Her name is Ivanna, and her partner is called Pierre. They have an airship that looks like the kind of ship that sails. They've just been amateur pirates before this."  
"Well I don't care!" Roll said. "I'm going after Mega Man!"  
With that, she ran out of the Flutter.  
"Wait, Roll!" Barrel said, running out of the Flutter after her. "Those pirates may be amateurs, but they're dangerous!"  
However, Barrel tripped over a rock and thus, had to watch Roll disappear in the distance...  
  
Meanwhile, in the jungle, Teasel, Bomb, and the Servebots were on the ground with parachutes on their backs. They had parachuted down to the ground when their airship had exploded thanks to the missile. However, they had made the parachutes too small, and they were knocked unconscious from the impact on the ground, except for Bomb, who (thanks to his orange armor) had remained awake. He saw the airship land about half a mile in the distance.  
Looking at back at his comrades, Bomb realized that he had to leave them behind for now if he wanted to save Tron.  
And he had to. Tron had informed him of what had happened while he was in suspended animation during the whole Relationship Tester incident. Tron had been willing to risk her life to save his, so he had to repay the favor. Bomb would return to his comrades to help them after he saved Tron. He rushed towards the airship.  
  
Meanwhile, aboard the airship...  
"What do you plan to do to us?" Mega Man asked angrily. He and Tron were strapped to a wall, and, try as they might, they couldn't get free.  
"Oh, let's just say we want to get better acquainted with you," Ivanna said.  
"Yeah. REAL acquainted," Pierre said.  
"Knowing you, you probably plan on raping us," Tron said. She meant it as a joke. Really.  
Except Ivanna and Pierre weren't laughing. In fact, they were moving towards their prisoners in a fashion similar to the fashion in which a predator stalks his prey.  
Mega Man realized with horror that raping them was exactly what their captors were going to do with them.  
"Hey, don't come any closer," Mega Man warned.  
Suddenly someone busted down the door. That someone was Bomb, who had Roll right behind him.  
"What?!" Ivanna and Pierre said in unison, turning around and seeing Bomb and Roll.  
"You creeps better leave Mega Man alone," Roll said.  
Bomb made a bunch of baby sounds, but from his tone one could tell that he said something about that going double for Tron.  
"And what are YOU going to do?" Pierre asked.  
Pierre got his answer when Bomb leaped over to Ivanna and Pierre and punched them both in the face, knocking them unconscious thanks to his strength.  
"Ha! I knew we Bonnes are better than those pirates!" Tron said as Bomb pulled apart the straps that chained her to the wall. Roll pulled the straps off of Mega Man.  
"So what did those pirates want with you two?" Roll asked.  
Mega Man suddenly flushed. Roll wouldn't like the answer... The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
